


it's dark inside

by sephmeadowes



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Non-Romance, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>down to the coldest world where there is no life and time</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's dark inside

down to the coldest world

where there is no life and time

no one can be harmed by sword

for there is no blood or wine

my lord and i sit on thrones

his hand forever in my own

his laugh cannot warm my bones

with gold thread my eyes are sown

and yet i stay by his side

like clay he made me queen

his word is the law i abide

this is how it's always been

girl to woman i became

traded my flowers for gold

know nothing will be the same

for i live days in the cold

i'm consort to darkness now

embraced by the underworld

my name alone make men bow

they fear journey to my world

for it is cold down below

sane creatures do not live there

looking at you i'm not sure

this bleak madness you can bear


End file.
